Journey into pleasure: a Bayley story
by straightfirelunatic
Summary: Extreme rules, Alexa defends her title. Bayley agrees to an extra stake and hopes she will win.


It was Extreme Rules, Bayley and Alexa Bliss were set for their title match. Bayley was determined to regain her title which she had lost to Bliss at the pay per view prior. Bayley had become desperate. She was thinking back to weeks before this night.

Monday Night Raw, May 15th:

Bayley was in the women's locker room looking for little miss Bliss.

"Alexa?" Bayley asked as she closed the door. It seemed as if no one else was in there. On a bench, she saw the white and red title. She reached for it, wanting to feel it back in her grasp. Suddenly, a slap came down on her hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alexa Bliss asked. She was clearly angry judging by how she had her hand on her hip and was grabbing her title belt.

"I just wanted to ask you for a title rematch…" Bayley asked shyly.

"You want a chance to just be disappointed and cry again?" Alexa asked.

"No I wanna take my title back!" Bayley said confidently. Alexa slapped her back to reality with a swift slap.

"Now, it being Extreme Rules, the loser needs to really regret it. And by loser, I mean you." Alexa said. She only had a pair of shorts and a sports bra on and Bayley was beginning to feel interesting.

"How do we do that?" Bayley asked rubbing the red hand mark on her cheek.

"Loser, goes to the winner's hotel room and is punished for losing." Alexa said walking around Bayley.

"Punished?" Bayley asked.

"Yes, god you've had sex right?" Alexa said annoyed.

"Yes…" Bayley said.

"Punished, spanked, gagged, fucked, all that shit." Alexa said.

"For losing?" Bayley asked.

"Yes. When I win you will pay for even thinking you could win." Alexa said getting in Bayley's face.

"As long as I get my title match." Bayley said.

"Yes you will, geez." Alexa said as she shooed Bayley away.

Bayley left, rejoicing she got her rematch.

Extreme Rules:

Bayley and Alexa were climbing for the kendo stick. Bayley knocked it down and both women fell to the floor. Bayley managed to get in the ring and get the kendo stick. Alexa began running from her. Somehow Alexa ended up in the corner, seated. As Bayley readied to swing she wondered how she should "punish" Alexa. As she did, she lost track of how much time she used. Alexa got up and then took the kendo stick. She began hitting Bayley savagely. Alexa heard Bayley's screams and cries. She enjoyed Bayley's pain, feeling a tingle in her crotch. Next thing Bayley knew, Alexa was delivering a DDT, then a pin.

"1, 2, 3!" The fans chanted as the ref made the count. As Alexa was handed her title Bayley full of disappointment and shame, she let out a tear. Alexa left the ring now happy her title was still hers, and about later that night.

Bayley came into the locker room, in pain and upset. She saw only Alexa. Sasha and Alicia had left before their match. Bayley was nervous about what was gonna happen. Alexa wore only a towel. She was preparing to go shower.

"So Bayley, you lost our match. You'll need to be in my hotel room at one thirty am." Alexa said happily.

"What room number?" Bayley asked defeated.

"Just remember these numbers. Three, the amount of title reigns I've had on the main roster. Two, the amount of times I beat you in a title match. One, as in the one kendo stick that helped me win." Alexa said looking at her belt and the kendo stick she had brought backstage with her.

"So, three twenty one?" Bayley asked.

"Yes, now you can do your crying in the shower. I'm gonna get dressed and go prepare for our arrangement." Alexa said as she threw her towel over Bayley's face. Alexa felt so empowered as she confidently got dressed in her tank top and jeans. Bayley had managed to get a peek at Alexa's body. Her smooth skin, plump ass, and wonderfully sized boobs. Bayley didn't get a view of her pussy but she would have cum right there if she had. She was wet enough just from Alexa's body.

Alexa left and Bayley began to get ready for her shower. Bayley showered and got dressed, all the while being nervous for what the night had in store. She left the locker room and went to her car and got in the driver's seat. She drove off to the hotel. The clock on the dash board said it was five after midnight when she parked at got her bags out at the hotel. Bayley had never done anything like this before. She had only had sex a few times and now she was going to Alexa's room for who knows what. Bayley went to her own room to wait. She suddenly got a text message.

" _Wear something easy to take off. ;)"_ It read. It was from Little Miss Bliss herself. Bayley went to her bags and found a pair of skinny jeans, a new Bayley tank top and a flannel shirt. She laid the clothes out and turned on the tv. She sat on her bed and nervously watched. The clock seemed like it was moving so slow.

Finally, it was time to get ready. Bayley took off her clothes. She looked in the mirror and saw herself in just her purple and blue bra with matching panties.

"I wonder if I would look sexier without these?" Bayley asked herself. She needed someone's opinion. She grabbed her phone and took a mirror pic of herself. She quickly sent Sasha and Becky a group message.

" _Guys, are bra and panties sexy? Or is nothing under your clothes sexier?"_ she sent.

" _Depends on the situation, who's it for?"_ Becky replied quickly.

" _I've always thought nothing underneath is sexy myself."_ Sasha responded.

" _Just tell me how this looks."_ Bayley sent with the attached image.

" _Dayyyyumm Bay! But, hair down, then it's even sexier."_ Sasha sent quickly.

" _Yes hair down, It makes your tits look bigger tbh."_ Becky sent.

" _Thanks girls! :)"_ Bayley sent them. She took her ponytail out and looked at herself.

"Okay, time to go see Alexa." Bayley says to herself as she got dressed. She wore the tank top, jeans, and the flannel wrapped around her waist.

She walked out and to the elevator. She went up the floor Alexa was on. Bayley nervously walked down the hall to the room. She stood outside and looked at her phone. She then looked at the room number. She exhaled and then knocked. Almost immediately, the door opened.

"Come on in." Little Miss Bliss said. Bayley walked in to see the room barely lit. It was lit with just a lamp and candles. The door closed and Alexa grabbed Bayley by the arm. She took her further in the room. Alexa took off her robe. There stood Alexa in a black leather thong. With it she wore black and pink nipple tassels, along with a pair of black high heels. She even wore the gloves WWE sold on their website.

"Now, strip for me." Alexa commanded as she sat down in a chair. The chair had a table next to it. On the table was an array of sex toys, Alexa's Raw title and the kendo stick from earlier that night. Bayley nervously took off the flannel. She followed that with the tank top. When she removed it to Alexa's delight there was nothing under it.

"Oh Bayley did someone forget her bra?" Alexa teased. Bayley shook her head. She shook as she unbuttoned her pants. She took them off and stood before Alexa, fully nude.

"No panties either? Someone wanted this more than she realized." Alexa said as she stood up.

"Stay put, I will be right back." Alexa said as she walked into the bathroom. Bayley couldn't believe this, she was naked among sex toys, in Alexa Bliss's room. Alexa soon came back with a full glass. It was a clear liquid and almost filled the glass.

"Drink up." Alexa said sternly. Bayley took the glass.

"It's so warm." Bayley said worried.

"I'm well aware now drink, bitch." Alexa said sounding angry. Bayley quickly drank it. She chugged it ignoring the smell and taste.

"Good girl, Bayley. Here's a treat." Alexa said holding out a piece of candy. Bayley let Alexa put the treat in her mouth.

"Now get on the bed." Alexa said sternly. Bayley listened and got on the bed. Alexa forcefully turned Bayley's ass towards her. She put Bayley's face down and left her ass up. Alexa went to the table and grabbed restraints. Alexa bound Bayley in the position to the bedpost. Alexa then retrieved the kendo stick.

"Bayley, Bayley, Bayley. You couldn't just accept you lost your title to me and had to beg for this rematch. Now look. You're not even a champ. Your are my bitch." Alexa said as she rubbed the apple of her eye. Alexa swung mightily. The kendo stick smack Bayley's ass hard.

"Owwwww!" Bayley said in pain. Alexa heard her yell and smacked her again. Bayley kept on screaming as the stick repeatedly smacked her big round ass. Bayley's ass became red from the brutal smacking.

"You like that?" Alexa asked as she went back to the table. She set the stick down and grabbed a candle. Melted wax was pooling on the candle. Alexa held it over Bayley's back.

"I said do. You. Like. That?" Alexa asked angry. Through Bayley's tears she nodded. Alexa smiled devilishly. She let one drop of wax fall on Bayley's back. Bayley let out a moan from the pain. Alexa heard the moan. She let drop after drop fall all over Bayley's back. Bayley was moaning softly as she did so.

"Bayley, such a naughty side, who knew?" Alexa said as She went to get two things. She grabbed a large purple vibrator and a twelve inch pink strapon. Alexa put the strapon around her body. Bayley nervously waited as she heard vibrations. Alexa turned the vibrator on high and shoved in Bayley's dripping pussy. Bayley was moaning loudly from the wonderful pleasure her pussy felt.

"Does my bitch like the vibrator?" Alexa asked. Bayley was speechless but uttered a response.

"Ye….ye...yes ma'am." She responded through moans.

"Good." Alexa said. Alexa went behind Bayley and teased her asshole with the tip of the strapon. Bayley became worried but before she could question it, Alexa had entered her asshole. Bayley was screaming in pain. Her pain soon became pleasure as Alexa fucked her ass. Bayley was moaning as Alexa slapped her sensitive ass. Alexa grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head back. Alexa bite Bayley's ear. Bayley was loving everything about this. She loved the pain Alexa was giving her.

"Does Bayley love me fucking her like this?" Alexa asked.

"God yes !" Bayley shouted. Alexa bite Bayley's neck hard.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Bayley shouted.

"Good! Cum like the pain loving girl you are!" Alexa shouted as she fucked Bayley senseless. Bayley came hard all over Alexa and the vibrator. Alexa pulled the toys out and set them aside. Bayley was breathing heavily. "You came a lot." Alexa said as she untied Bayley.

"I have never had sex like that." Bayley said as she got off the bed. She was standing funny and walked even funnier.

"Seems someone has never been fucked that good." Alexa said.

"No I haven't." Bayley said sheepishly.

"Well, we can do it again." Alexa said handing Bayley her clothes.

"I would love that." Bayley said hugging Alexa. Alexa spanked Bayley hard.

"No hugs, bitches don't hug their mistresses." Alexa said pushing Bayley away.

"I'm gonna go shower, you may leave." Alexa said as she walked in the bathroom and closed the door. Bayley looked at her phone. She had some text messages from the group chat.

" _Guys, come to my room."_ Sasha said.

" _Got it, but why?"_ Becky asked.

" _Cause this."_ Sasha said. She had sent a picture of her beautiful shaved pussy.

" _Omw!"_ Becky replied.

" _Hope you guys are ready for me ;)"_ Bayley texted as she put her clothes on and ran out of the room. She found Sasha's room and knocked. Through some moans she heard

"C..co..come in!" Becky yelled.


End file.
